


turn the lights out

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Derek is not your stereotypical Omega, when he goes to this blind date event he gets mistaken as an Alpha.If only the nice Alpha next to him knew.





	turn the lights out

Derek found himself once again caving to his sisters' insistence and going on a date. Well, this time they had him in some kind of blind date company. He usually didn’t mind, he wasn’t actively looking for a partner anyway. But he knew they had the best intentions at heart and would stop if he told them to.

He headed to the place where his date would be held. Upon arriving there, he was met with a smiling Beta woman, who asked for his name, designation and document, after checking if everything was okay she handed him a questionnaire. He frowned but filled it out accordingly.

He was an Omega and a werewolf. He didn’t look like the part and it had taken years and years for him to come to terms with it. After disastrous relationships with people who tried to change him, he was finally starting to feel good in his own skin.

He was blindfolded and led to (what seemed like) a darkened room and told to sit down. He could feel a small table in front of him and sense people on his sides. He could smell Alphas on both sides. The one on his left smelled good.

Humans didn’t have a sense of smell as good as werewolves. Less so Beta humans. He started to wonder if these people mistook his secondary gender. He sighed and took the blindfold off.

Looking around he could barely make out the silhouette of really anyone around him. He sensed nervous energy coming from the guy on his left. The good smelling Alpha.

“You okay, man?” He had to ask, the smell he was exuding was a little concerning.

“Not really.” The man crooked out. He was having a panic attack, apparently.

“Right, we are in a restaurant, okay?” Derek tried using the most calming voice he could muster. “Can you take a deep breath for me?” He heard the man struggling to breathe in.

“You’re doing good. I’m Derek, can you tell me your name?”

“Name’s Mieczysław.”

“Mieczysław, you’re doing good, now I want you to try to match your breathing to mine.” He wasn't sure he had pronounced it right.

Derek started taking deep breaths in and out, making sure to make it as loud as he could, so the man would hear him. Stiles started taking shaking breaths, struggling to match it to Derek’s. After a couple of minutes, it started working and Derek could hear his heart rate stabilizing.

“You did good, man. There should be a glass of water in front of you.” Stiles fumbled, almost knocking down the glass. “Good, take a sip, will you?”

He faintly saw the man nodding. He smiled to himself. Not long after the man spoke.

“Thanks.” He said lowly.

“No problem. How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed.” Stiles snorted. “But better. Thank you again. I didn’t know this whole blind dating would be like this. I don’t deal well with darkness.”

“Don’t mention it, by the way, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Yeah, I-“ Stiles didn’t finish his sentence because the hostess said their dates would be coming in, they would have 5 minutes to talk and then they would be switched out. In the end, they would be given the contact of the Omegas who were interested in them. Derek sighed, they really had made a mistake with his form.

There wasn’t time for him to clear this mess up, because as soon as the hostess finished explaining there was an Omega sitting in front of him. He talked to all five people who sat in front of him and they were all nice enough, but what he really liked was the intervals when he could talk to Mieczysław.

The man was witty and never shut up, he made Derek laugh with his bad puns and impressed him with his knowledge. He would’ve liked to get to know him better. Derek was a little smitten.

The blind dating went on for about one hour and a half and after that, the Omegas evaded the room and the Alphas and Derek were called one by one. He didn’t see what Stiles looked like, he wasn’t able to talk to him later and maybe ask him out.

He was completely surprised when two Omegas were interested in him, he frowned and declined to get their information for further communication. He left the place feeling a little down. But he guessed it was just another bad dating experience.

When he told his sisters what had happened they didn’t even laugh. Laura was frowning and promised to call the company who organized these things to open a complaint. Derek just shrugged. There was no need to go to this length, but he would leave it to Laura to decide. He went to bed that night thinking about Mieczysław. He couldn’t deny he was disappointed.

-

 

A few weeks had gone by when Derek started to get a little worried about his heat. He didn’t want to spend it alone, and at the same time, he really didn’t want to hire someone.

“What’s up, dude?” Scott sat down by him on the table. He was in the office kitchen eating his lunch.

“Not much,” He shrugged. “We need to meet up so I can show you how to do a few things.”

“What for?”

“Heat leave? I thought I sent you an email.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, are you free in a few minutes?”

“Yeah, Can you come by my desk in 20 minutes?” Scott nodded and Derek got up to leave.

“See you, then.”

Not waiting for an answer, Derek headed out.

Scott showed up on time and the talked business for the better part of the hour. Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“So…” Scott called his attention and continued when Derek looked at him. “Are you spending your heat with anyone?”

Derek arched his brow. “I thought you were a happily mated man with a pup.”

“Oh, no, no,” Scott laughed. “I am happily mated, it’s just- just tell me, dude.”

“I'm spending it alone up until now.” Derek crossed his arms, feeling a little offended.

“Cool!” He said excitedly. “I mean, uh, okay, I’ll just get it over with.”

Derek motioned with his hand for him to proceed, he was getting a little curious.

“I have this friend, my best friend actually, his Alli’s godfather, I talk about him all the time, Derek, anyways, he'll be going into rut at the same time as you, I’d like to know if maybe you two wouldn’t want to spend it together or something. I know it’s easier with someone there.” Scott got it all out in the same breath.

Derek was silent for some time. Scott did talk about this Stiles dude all the time. He sounded like a good guy, but Derek didn’t know what he looked like. Don’t get Derek wrong, he wasn’t a shallow guy who only cared about appearances.It was just a bit strange that his friend had to go around getting him a rut partner.

“Sorry if I offended you, Derek.” Only then Derek realized he had been quietly pondering this for too long.

“No, I mean, it doesn’t sound like such a bad idea actually.”

“Really?”

“Don't sound so surprised, Scott.” Derek raised one eyebrow. “Do you have a picture of this friend to show me?”

Scott got up and scrambled to his own desk grabbing a picture frame and returning to Derek’s side. “He's the one holding Allison.”

It was a cute picture of Scott and Isaac holding each other while a handsome man pulled a face with Allison on his arms, the baby girl couldn’t have been older than 3 when the picture was taken, now she was 4 and half and Derek loved when she came with Isaac to visit Scott because she was the cutest toddler he had ever seen.

“Okay,” Derek said easily.

“Really?”

“I'm starting to doubt now, Scott, it’s the second time you ask me that.” Derek was sounding amused and Scott chuckled and checked his watch.

“Cool man, I can give you his phone number later,” Scott was giddy.

“That’d be good.”

“Right, I’ll email it to you.” Derek nodded and Scott walked away saying his goodbyes and heading home. Derek also started gathering his things to finally get some rest in his house.

-

 

“You did WHAT?” Stiles couldn’t believe it. Scott was impossible.

“Aw, man, I already talked to him, I’m sorry!”

“You didn’t even think of asking me first?!”

“He mentioned the heat leave and I immediately thought of you. To be honest, I thought he was going to say no.” Scott sounded embarrassed. Stiles didn’t care because now he was in a position he wasn’t completely comfortable with. Scott sensed he was weird about it.

“I can tell him you changed your mind, dude. Really, it’s no big deal. Nothing is set in stone yet, actually, I told him I’d give him your phone number and I can just mail him saying you can't make it or something.”

“I'll think about it, okay?”

“Thanks, Stiles. I’ll text you a picture of him, though.”

“Deal. Talk to you later Scotty.”

“Bye, Stiles, sorry if I overstepped.”

“You did, but it’s okay.” And with that Stiles ended the call.

He sat on his bed wondering how could Scott be so dense. He completely overstepped here. I was a little offensive, actually. His phone chimed with a text from Scott, he unlocked his phone and there it was. He let out a low whistle. Damn. The guy was hot. He had a beautiful smile and apparently Alli liked him. She was hugging him and smiling her big silly smile. He loved his goddaughter.

He had hoped to find someone he liked at that blind date fluke. It’s been a couple of weeks ago and he still felt a little bummed. He also was having a little of an existential crisis since then, because the one he had been the most attracted to there had been the Alpha who helped him through the panic attack. He had been so nice, helping him and then he was engaging and charming.

Stiles sighed again. He had to get over it. He could try going out with another Alpha, it wasn’t a big deal, but with his rut rapidly approaching he didn’t think it was safe to try to you himself out there, with either an Alpha or an Omega.

It would suck balls to have to spend his rut alone, so much that he was considering taking up Scott’s offer. He would be a consenting partner, who would also be helped through this weird agreement. It was starting to sound too much like a good idea to his liking. Maybe he would have to admit Scott was right.

He looked again at the picture Scott sent him. The guy was completely his type, which meant he was completely out of his league.

To Scott: Did he see a picture of me?

From Scott: Of course, he still said he was down to it. Super weird.

To Scott: Fuck you, dude.

From Scott: I’d never tap that.

From Scott: This means I can send him your number?

To Scott: Yes.

From Scott: Oh god, you’re getting laid. Wow.

 

Stiles just sent him the emoji rolling its eyes and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner.

 

-

The next day Derek received Scott’s email with a phone number. He only had two days until he was in heat leave, he was already craving candy and having mild cramps. He entered Stiles number on his phone and decided to text him on his lunch break.

To Stiles: Hey, is this Stiles?

From Stiles: who’s this?

To Stiles: This is Hale, Scott's co-worker.

From Stiles: oh, hi rut partner

To Stiles: Yeah, that one. So, I had already booked a cabin just on the edge of the city.

From Stiles: Cool, I didn’t really have any plans

From Stiles: Send me the address?

To Stiles: I’ll check the exact address and send it to you.

From Stiles: so… how u doing?

Derek snorted but replied. They talked that whole day. He made Derek laugh and roll his eyes with the same force. He didn’t know if that was a good thing but looked forward to every message the man sent him. He started to wonder if this whole thing was the best idea Scott had ever had. He really didn’t want to admit it to him, he would be insufferable.

The days preceding his leave flew by. He started to get ready, packing his things in advance and getting everything at work ready for his absence. It was tiring but it would be worth it when he came back and didn’t have a pile of work to do.

He was a little nervous about meeting Stiles, the guy was kind of annoying and completely charming.

He went to bed that night thinking of a cute guy and hopeful for tomorrow. He could already feel the faint itch on the base of his spine, indicating his heat would be starting soon. He counted on being level headed for at least a few hours after meeting up with Stiles the next day.

He woke up with a sigh, he stretched and headed to the shower. He had to go to the grocery store for some few last items and then he would drive to the cabin. He was ridiculously excited for it, having just read the message Stiles sent him, the man as a dork and Derek was actually glad they would be spending their rut/heat together.

He was the first to arrive at the cabin and shoot a message to Stiles, telling the man as much. He put his things away in the master bedroom, looked around the cabin, it was spacious and cozy. There was even a Jacuzzi, Derek was impressed. Cora had suggested the place, saying it would be nice to have somewhere to go to on his heat. He booked the place without even checking it, he trusted his sisters. Remembering they’d be worried if he didn’t say he arrived there safe, he sent them a message on their group chat.

They knew he wouldn’t be spending it alone and were suspiciously okay with the fact he didn’t really know the guy. He just shrugged and thanked heavens for small miracles.

Derek was putting the groceries away when he heard a knock on the door. He felt a shiver down his spine, he could smell the Alpha and it was good. He took a deep breath and headed to the door to open it.

“Hey,” the man before him said awkwardly.

“Hi, come in.” Derek opened the door wider to let him in. After shutting the door he faced the man before him.

“I’m Stiles,” He held out his hand for Derek to shake.

“Derek,” he said as their hands connected. The shiver down his spine came back. Stiles was even more beautiful up close. “Uh, Stiles doesn’t sound like a common name.”

Stiles chuckled, “It's a nickname, the real one is much more complicated to pronounce.” Derek nodded.

“Why don’t you put your things in the bedroom while I fix something for us to eat?”

“Okay, be right back.” He looked at Stiles’ ass as he retreated to the bedroom. Damn.

Derek turned and started making them chicken sandwiches, he was hungry and they had better be well fed before it all started.

“Oh, thanks, man,” Stiles said as he sat down on the stool by the kitchen isle. Derek took a seat beside him and started eating.

“So,” Derek started, “We should discuss boundaries.”

“Uh, okay.” Stiles turned to look at him, motioning for him to start.

“Right, what about I tell you one and you tell me one?” He waited for Stiles to agree and continued. “No chocking.”

“No humiliation.” Derek nodded, he didn’t like it, too.

“It’s a question actually. How do you feel about condoms?”

“Well, I brought a box with me. And I got tested recently and I’m clean.”

“Wolves can’t get STDs.”

“So…” Stiles was a bit confused about where this conversation was going.

“I'm on birth control, I personally prefer not to use it, but we totally can.”

“I'm okay with not using it.” Derek smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem at all,” Stiles smirked at him.

Derek made a face and clutched his stomach. The cramps were getting stronger.

“You okay?” Stiles sounded worried. Derek held out a hand as if telling him to wait.

“Cramps,” He muttered. Stiles scooted over closer to him, guiding Derek’s face to his neck.

He took a few deep breaths and started to calm down.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed out on Stiles' neck and it sent a shiver through his body. "We should head to bed. Derek nodded and Stiles touched Derek's arms lightly after they got up, leading him to the bedroom.

Stopping in front of the bed, Stiles started slowly taking off Derek’s clothes. “Is this okay?” He asked as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt. Derek nodded and raised his arms to help him out. There was no rush in his actions, he was silent and looking at Derek’s face constantly to make sure he was okay with it. Derek was glad for being with such an attentive Alpha, he knew he would be safe and taken care of through this whole heat.

Something about the way Stiles smelled made Derek long for more, he wanted to hug him and bathe in his scent. He was naked now, he laid down on the bed and watched Stiles undress. He was all slim muscles and cute moles. Derek was very on board with it, he doubted he had ever been this attracted to another person as he was to Stiles at this moment. Maybe it was the heat pheromones, but he had thought Stiles was incredibly attractive from the beginning.

Derek looked at him from under his lashes, he was splayed out on the bed as he watched the Alpha climb it and crawl in his direction. Hovering over him, Stiles leaned in so they could kiss.It started slow and sensual, their lips and hands taking their time to know each other. Derek nipped at Stiles lower lip and as the man gasped, his tongue entered Stiles’ mouth. Little licks and occasional long swipes made the man above him moan into the kiss.

Derek’s hands went straight to Stiles’ neck to hold him there, exactly how the wanted him. The man melted on his arm at the demonstration of dominance. It startled Derek, not many Alphas would allow an Omega take control, less so them being so close to rut. At least it had never happened to him. All the Alphas he had been with, in the past, had been extremely dominants and their actions and words did nothing to him, actually, it had the opposite effect on him, it turned him off.

He tried to push his luck. Derek turned them on the bed until he was on top. He straddled Stiles and looked at him with a smirk on his face. The Alpha touched his thighs with one hand and reached up with the other. Derek went compliantly, leaning down and letting Stiles touch his face and neck, pulling him closer to kiss him again. He started feeling the tickle on the base on his spine and make a small noise into their kiss.

“What do you need?” Stiles asked still holding him close.

“You.” His mind was starting to get fuzzy, making it difficult for him to think straight.

“Derek,” Stiles cooed at him, “You need to be more specific and I need you to remain level headed with me.” Stiles was touching his face very delicately. “Can you do that for me, babe?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed out, leaning his head to lay on Stiles collarbone. He took a deep breath. “I want you to touch me, hold me close.”

And Stiles did was he was told. He was touching Derek from the nape of his neck to the swell of his ass, soothing him.

“I don’t think I’ll be very level headed throughout this heat week,” Derek confessed.

“Okay, I know your boundaries and you know mine.”

Derek nodded with his face still on the crook of Stiles' neck. “Safe words?” He mumbled.

“That’s a good idea.” He continued touching Derek and even if it wasn’t inherently sexual, Derek had never felt this cared for. “Red?”

Derek seemed to stop to think about it. “Mine's fire.”

“Good. Mine’s red, then.”

After a few minutes on this same position, Derek started feeling it wasn’t enough.

“I need more.” He half whispered. Stiles hummed and went into action. They moved until Stiles was on top again. He was starting to feel a little off as well. Derek smelled wonderful to him. The type of smell that seemed made just for him.

Stiles smoothed his hands down Derek’s chest, stopping on his nipples to lavish them with attention. He drew one of them into his mouth, sucking and nipping at them. Derek arched his chest as if asking for more. Stiles dared to look up at his face and couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and pecking Derek’s lips, whispering how beautiful he looked until the man was blushing, just then going back to his previous actions.

He finished kissing Derek’s pecs, the man was seriously ripped. It was so hot. And continued kissing down his chest and stomach. He stopped right below his bellybutton and nipped at the skin there. It made Derek’s abs clench beautifully and he ruffled a small laugh. It was a sight so beautiful Stiles had to do again just to see it one more time. It made Derek pull him up and kiss him hard.

“Stop teasing.” He said before pecking Stiles on the lips one more time and pinching his nipple at the same time. It made Stile make a noise between a yelp and a moan. Derek chuckled and kissed him again.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles was amused and so turned on it hurt. It was amazing being with Derek and all they did was still pretty tame.

He went back down and as he wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, he started kissing the inner side of his thighs. It made Derek arch his back from the bed and push his head against the pillows, groaning.

“This okay, big guy?”

“More than,” Derek panted. The noises Derek was making as the squeezed up and down his length was starting to awaken his rut. The smell of his partners slick hitting him and making Stiles moan taking Derek’s cock on his mouth, moving up and down. He reached down past Derek’s balls, giving them a little attention before pressing down on his perineum hard. Derek moaned loudly, still breathing hard.

Stiles reached lower and circled his finger on Derek’s hole. He was spurting slick because of the stimulation. One finger entered easily, Derek gasped and said Stiles name like a prayer.

“You want to come, babe?”

“Yeah,” His voice wavered.

Stiles took him in deep at the same time he pressed his finger on his prostate, milking it. After a long loud moan, Derek came on Stiles mouth. Stiles laid beside Derek, on his side, so he could look at the other’s pretty face. He touched his cheek and then his forehead, pushing his sweaty hair back and away from his eyes.

“You did so well, babe.” Derek hummed happily, turning on his side to cuddle Stiles, pushing his nose on the Alpha’s throat, scent-marking him. Stiles smiled at that, still combing his finger through Derek’s hair.

Derek touched Stiles hip, pushing until he laid with his back on the mattress. “Your turn.” He said with a smirk on his face, before kissing Stiles. He still tasted like Derek spunk.

He didn’t spend as much time as Stiles had on his upper body, going almost straight down to his dick. He kissed the tip and Stiles squirmed. He pinned his legs as he went down on him, sucking and licking the whole length. He took it nice and slow, having his time to savor the man below him. Stiles sounded the most turned on when Derek stopped him from moving by having a sturdy hand on his hips or legs.

He let go of Stiles dick with a little pop. He was a little hesitant in asking for what he wanted. It wasn’t usual for omegas to do, but Derek had always wanted to try. Stiles was the most open to his desires than anyone else had ever been. Stiles looked at him, eyes questioning.

“Is it okay?” Derek nodded.

Stiles sat up, touching Derek’s shoulder and neck.

“Tell me,” He tried to coax it out of Derek with a gentle tone.

“Would it be okay if I- uh,” Derek bit his lip, uncertain.

“Come on, ask away.”

Derek took a deep breath. “Would it be okay if I rimmed you?”

Stiles seemed stunned for a second and Derek had already started regret asking.

“Yeah,” Stiles turned so fast to lay on his stomach that he almost hit Derek in the face with his foot. “Absolutely, yes.” He finished breathing out as he looked at Derek from over his shoulder.

“Okay,” Derek was a bit stunned, he didn’t think the Alpha would agree. He coaxed Stiles to the right position for him to do this. When he looked again he had to bite his lip, the Alpha was basically presenting to him, like an Omega. And the whole concept made him feel the heat flare up again in his belly, the second wave was coming, but it would wait until Derek fulfill this fantasy.

“Stiles,” Derek called, “Do you remember your safe word?”

“Red,” He said promptly.

“Good, don’t hesitate in telling me to stop if it’s not good for you, okay? My feelings won’t be hurt.”

“Okay, babe,” Stiles said, getting comfortable and wiggling his ass. Derek groaned and slapped it lightly. The moan Stiles emitted was something he would have to explore later.

He put his hands on Stiles’ butt cheeks, spreading them. He touched Stiles' hole softly, it wavered under the pad of his finger. He leaned down and gave it a tentative lick. He tried to do it as he liked it done to him. With gusto.

So he dived right in, licking, stimulating Stiles’ prostate from the outside, with a thumb pressing down his perineum. The man below him moaning and squirming on the bed. Derek started fucking one finger inside Stiles when he was loose and spit wet, he could see how his hands clenched the sheets and his hips tried thrusting on the mattress, to release some tension with the friction.

He decided enough was enough and as his tongue touched Stiles hole again, his hand wrapped around his dick, milking it.

“I'm close,” Stiles was panting heavily. “I'm so close, Der.”

Derek kept going, increasing the rhythm of his strokes. Stiles didn’t last much longer, coming in spurts on Derek’s hand, knot big and swollen under Derek’s hand. He squeezed it a little and Stiles cried out, more come coming out of his dick. His chest was wavering, he had that sated look on his face when Derek pulled him close to lay down on the bed, kissing his temple softly.

“Do you think you can get up for me to change the sheets?”

Stiles nodded, still a little out of it. After changing the sheets, they cuddled, Stiles' head on Derek’s chest.

“Thank you,” Derek muttered.

“For what?”

“Letting me explore.”

“I’ll be happy to let you explore like that whenever you want.” Stiles chuckled, hugging him closer.

“Really?” Derek sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I really liked it.” Derek hummed and kissed the top of Stiles' head. He could feel a new wave of his heat coming, he had never been this level headed in heat before. Being with Stiles was being full of great firsts, he couldn’t wait for what the rest of this week brought them.

They napped until Derek woke up squirming on the bed needing to be touched and filled, hole gaping and exuding slick. Stiles seemed to wake up as well, manhandling Derek until he was on his side.

“Need you, babe,” Derek breathed out, receiving an agreeing hum in response.

He felt Stiles’ dick brush against his ass, breaching his entrance, pressing in delicately. His thumb was rubbing circles on Derek’s hip, making it feel that much more intimate. He entered him slowly, fucking gently into him with small thrusts.

Derek reached down to Stiles' hand, interwinding their fingers together. Stiles used it as leverage and started picking up the rhythm. He started fucking him faster and stronger, angling his thrusts to try and brush Derek’s prostate with each one. By the loud moans Derek was emitting, it was working just fine.

Derek felt a kiss on the back of his neck all the way to his shoulder. Stiles let go of his hand to stroke his cock in time with each thrust, Derek unconsciously bared his neck. Stiles started placing soft kisses to his neck, which evolved to small nips and eventually he started sucking on it, giving Derek plenty of hickeys.

It all added up and soon enough Derek was coming with a loud growl, as animalistic as he felt in that moment. Stiles knot caught inside his hole and he came only a few seconds later. He sat there locked to the other, panting and smiling, coming from the orgasm high.

Stiles pulled him even closer, the movement shifting the knot and making both of them moan again. They talked quietly about random subjects. Derek talked about his family, he had some crazy stories to tell. Stiles talked about his father and friends, the absurd things they got into in high school and college.

The knot went down and they didn’t move, staying in that position for a couple more hours, until they were too hungry and got up to take a shower and eat something.

They showed together. Derek washed Stiles hair and body and the Alpha returned the favor. It wasn’t a sexual experience even if Derek’s mind drifted to the fantasy of getting on his knees and sucking Stiles’ dick.

He was now sitting on the kitchen stool, watching Stiles’ cook something for them. He was lost in thought. He had never experienced a heat this easy to deal with, even with previous partners. He always remembers being in a haze and it was a kind of an out of body experience. With Stiles, it just seemed that he had a more heightened libido but nothing too out of this world.

He was seriously trying to figure it out when Stiles kissed him on the lips briefly. He blinked at the man, surprised. Stiles just smiled softly at him.

“I called you like five times and you seemed to be somewhere else.” Derek blushed a little as Stiles set a plate in front of him full of eggs, bacon and two slices of toast.

“Thanks,” Derek said. “I was thinking about you.”

“Only good thing I hope,” He tried to sound like it was a joke but it didn't quite work, he sounded uncertain.

“Is there anything else to think?” He grabbed Stiles’ hand just as the man was about to sit down and brought his closer until he stood in the middle of Derek’s legs. He leaned up and kissed Stiles hard, trying to communicate that this was the best time he had in a long time. Much longer than Derek was comfortable to admit.

Stiles sighed, touching Derek’s neck and shoulder tenderly. “That's good.” He murmured against Derek’s lips.

After a couple of minutes, Derek let him go and they ate their meal trying to make the other laugh. Stiles felt his chest do little flips whenever Derek looked at him laughing or smiling, he really didn’t want to think about it right now. He was in too deep and it was only their second day together. They had three more to come and he was fucked. Literally.

He also couldn’t understand why his rut was being so mild. It had been hell for him ever since he presented. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it did make him wonder.

-

 

As the days passed they learned more about the other, their bodies in tune to the other’s needs. Derek held Stiles close to his chest, nuzzling his hair and feeling like they were indestructible. He felt safe with the Alpha in his arms. Stiles never asked for anything more from him than being himself.

He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment and in the beginning, he hated to admit but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Stiles to get annoyed with his need to control the situation, but Stiles met him blow for blow. Not only allowing him to take control sometimes but giving up the control altogether, like it was something he also needed and was happy to hand in to someone else.

Maybe he felt lonely too, being different from what society expected from Alphas. Being the ultra macho didn’t fit Stiles personality even if he acted protective and insisted on providing for Derek. He liked taking care of his Omega, but couldn’t care less with who took control of the situation. Derek felt like he didn’t need to fight to get his word across and validated. His opinions and actions mattered in spite of his designation. He was falling for Stiles and it made him fear.

“Hello, sunshine,” Stiles said when he turned in Derek’s arms and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hey,” Derek responded with a raspy voice.

“So eloquent in the morning,” Stiles joked and hugged him close.

Derek hummed and rolled his eyes, but his mouth was turned upwards, in a fond smile. He kissed Stiles softly, not caring one bit for their morning breath. Stiles smiled into the kiss, tongue teasing Derek’s bottom lip.

Stiles parted the kiss and stretched on the bed. Derek was watching him with a look on his eyes that Stiles only wished was love. He came to terms that he was in love with the Omega on the forth day when he pinned Stiles down and rode him like it was the last thing he would do in his life. Once they both came and the knot went down, he pulled Stiles to the living room and they cuddled watching a movie Stiles mentioned he loved.

Stiles felt cared for like never before. He had never fit in like a big bad Alpha, who took charge of everything and it all had to go and be his way. He liked having orders to follow, he liked being allowed to share the responsibility of conducting a relationship, of not being the only one making decisions and leading his partner. He felt like he could trust Derek to take the lead when he didn’t want to, when he couldn’t. He liked that Derek still let him care for him in his own way. Never pushing but never rebutting his acts of care and love.

He headed to the kitchen in Derek’s clothes, the whole house smelled like them and he wished he could pretend for five more minutes that they were a thing. His rut was almost completely gone, he didn’t feel the itch or that big urge to have sex. He knew it was only a matter of hours until it was all over.

He felt so strongly about Derek that it suffocated him thinking how they would part ways, maybe turn into fuck buddies or strangers. They hadn’t talked about their future and for that, he guessed Derek wouldn’t want someone as weird as him.

He was making scrambled eggs when he felt Derek’s presence behind him, soon after he had a tall, dark and handsome werewolf plastered to his back.

“Why are you sad?” Derek mumbled.

“How do you know I’m sad?” Stiles tried to joke but it fell flat.

“I just know,” Derek said burring his face on Stiles' neck. He turned the heat off but stayed where he was.

“It's almost over.” He ended up saying quietly.

Derek let him go as if burned. Stiles turned and saw Derek leaning in on the counter, looking hurt. Stiles sucked in a breath.

“Is it?” Stiles asked, hope clear in his voice. “Derek, are we almost over?”

Derek looked at him cautiously. “I didn’t know you wanted to get us over with so quickly.”

Stiles took two long strands, getting into Derek’s personal space.

“I want to be with you. But only if you want to be with me too.”

Derek pulled him closer. “Good, because I do.”

Stiles grinned up at him, feeling the happiest he ever felt. They kissed in the middle of the kitchen, hands running down each other bodies and faces. Like they couldn’t get enough of the other. Stiles parted with a gasp, eyes wide.

“Derek,” He sounded stunned, Derek frowned, worried. “How do I know how you feel?”

“I mean-“ Derek started only to be interrupted by Stiles.

“No, no, I know how you feel as in I know because I can feel it too.”

Derek’s eyes also went wide as the words sunk in.

“We bonded,” He whispered like a prayer.

“How? We didn’t bite each other.” Stiles sounded skeptical.

“There's no need for bites if we are True Mates.”

Stiles gasped, not really believe it was his life.

“Our souls connected,” He had his mouth open and brows arched. “Holy shit."

Derek nodded. “I’m in love with you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles kissed Derek, happiness bubbling in his chest. He found his person. It seemed to be too good to be true. He was giggling like a fool, but couldn’t bring himself to mind. He was on the arms of the man he loved and knew he was loved right back.

Derek took him by the hand, taking him back to the bedroom and the bed. He stripped him with loving eyes. Touching his body like it was a precious masterpiece.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked sounding shy.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed out, already turned on by the idea.

Derek got up and fumbled with his bag, getting a small bottle of lube from it. Stiles frowned.

“Were you ready for that?”

Derek blushed from the tip on his ears to the top os his chest.

“I-“ He cleared his throat. “In the past, I had already had problems with lubrication.”

“Really?” Stiles sounded very surprise. It hadn’t been a problem from the beginning with him.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “It came in handy, at least.”

It was Stiles turn to blush.

“Come here, my Omega.”

“Alpha, do I need to teach a lesson for you to be patient?”

Stiles preened at the name and the implication behind his words. Derek climbed up the bed to him again kissing Stiles deeply. He hiked up his leg, Stiles reached up to hold his leg in place. Derek lubed up his fingers and touched Stiles hole carefully.

Stiles moaned quietly, baring his neck for Derek. It was surprising because it was unusual for an Alpha to display such an act of submission. Stiles wouldn’t be his true mate if he was the usual Alpha anyways. He nuzzled his neck and as one finger entered Stiles, Derek started sucking hickeys on the skin of his neck.

Derek started kissing down Stiles chest, stopping to give him hickeys all over his torso, nipping at his nipples and the inside of his thigh. He licked up Stiles dick, giving the head special attention, tonguing the slit while his free hand touched the rest of his length. Stiles was already arching his back by the time Derek got three fingers in and his mouth was going up and down his dick.

“Der, I’m- ah- I’m gonna come.” Stiles half spoke half moaned.

Derek let go of his dick and took his fingers out, he turned Stiles on the bed and lubed his dick. When he was all ready, he aligned his dick on Stiles’ entrance. He started slowly, giving his mate plenty of time to get used to the intrusion, always making sure Stiles was okay.

“I'm okay, babe, come on.” Stiles whine, apparently he was going too slow.

“Okay,” Derek breathed out as he picked up a faster rhythm. Fucking into Stiles faster and harder, until the man under him was squirming and moaning loudly. He was groaning as it got faster, he touched where they met, stimulating Stiles hole from the outside, feeling himself going in and out.

Stiles' voice was starting to get raspy because of how loud he was being, Derek leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. “I love you,” He whispered on Stiles' ear. It was all it took, Stiles was coming hard on the sheets under him. Derek came right after, spilling inside his lover’s hole. He kissed Stiles back lovingly right before pulling out. He heard a small hiss and as he settled down on the bed he kissed Stiles on the lips once again.

“I love you,” Stiles said between kisses. Derek smiled and tried to get him out of the bed so they could take a shower and start packing to leave the house.

They got everything ready, had to throw out the eggs Stiles started preparing earlier because they were all soggy and weird. They decided to go out to have lunch, then. They were both hungry and were ready to leave the house.

They packed their cars and went to a diner near by. The waitress was nice enough, leaving them to talk after getting their orders. They were those disgustingly sweet couples who were touching each other at all times.

They ate and split the bill, getting raised eyebrows from the waitress. Derek looked at Stiles at that, who just shrugged. Derek carried a small smile the whole way to the car. They stopped at Derek’s car, Stiles pressed him gently against the side of it.

“Scott will be gloating for the rest of our lives.”

“Fair enough, he got me you.”

“You're a sap.” Stiles laughed and kissed him. Only stopping when they heard catcalls from the sidewalk. They both rolled their eyes. Stiles headed to his car, he would meet Derek in his house after leaving his things in his own apartment. He couldn’t be happier with how this rut turned out.

-

 

They were cuddling on Derek’s couch later that night, with take-out on the side.

“Want to know something funny?” Stiles started.

“What?”

“I was going to try dating Alphas after the rut.”

“Oh,” Derek’s voice wavered, “Why's that?”

“I went to this blind date event and was really attracted to one of the Alphas there.” He confided. Derek was frowning.

“The one where you had a panic attack?”

“Yeah, this one!” Stiles looked at Derek’s face confused. “I never told you that.”

“Uh, this Alpha helped you calm down?” Derek ignored what he had said.

“Yeah,” Stiles was frowning now, “How do you know that?”

Derek was smiling sheepishly. “It was me, Stiles.”

“No, it wasn’t, I’m sure he was an Alpha,” Stiles said.

“There was a mistake with my form, they messed up and I ended up being put there as if I was an Alpha.”

“Oh,” Stile had his brows arched. “I tried to get your information, but they wouldn’t let me.”

“I did the same.” Derek chuckled.

“Damn, we could’ve been together for way longer.”

“I'm happy we got together now.”

“Why?” Stiles sounded curious.

“It was the right time.” Derek smiled and Stiles chuckled, fond.

“You’re really a sap, babe.”

Derek didn’t answer, just kissed him.


End file.
